Rebuilding of the Uchiha Clan
by raykkenoha
Summary: Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Uchiha Sasuke returns to Konoha to finally meet its goal of rebuilding his clan. But he needs something - or rather someone - essential: a wife. And who else to be the best Uchiha bride than Hinata? In this journey filled with pain, confessions, confusion and nosy friends, Sasuke and Hinata will not only find love, but themselves.
1. Prologue

**Legal notice: some of the characters found in this story and this universe does not belong to me, but are the intellectual property of their respective owners. Any original characters in this story are my intellectual property.**

 **#**

 **PROLOGUE**

After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohagakure was destroyed, the ninja were grieving, but they moved on. They rebuild the village in little time, and then came the time of peace (or what you can call peace to ninjas).

Uchiha Sasuke was forgiven, but he still did not want to stay in the village, so he left to a trip with undetermined time, leaving the promise of coming back to his friends.

Haruno Sakura wanted to travel with him, but, once again, he did not let her, what made her think and decide to spend the time without him trying to forget him and put him on her friendzone.

Hyuuga Hinata spent a long time grieving for he cousin, and, realizing he died for her not because a _bouke_ should always protect a _souke_ , but because he loved her – as a sister, she guessed – and because he _chose his own destiny_ and chose to keep her alive, and keep Naruto alive too. Because of that, she chose to do the same, _to be free to choose her own destiny_ , so she decided to remain on the ninja path, gave up all her rights as the future leader of the clan and became a jounin, but, – by Hiashi's orders – she did not have to seal _Bunk Juinjitsu_ on her forehead.

Uzumaki Naruto was the village savior, and now was popular. He received innumerous presents and invitations from his fans and students, what used to let him confused and embarrassed most of the time. When Naruto was not teaching at the academy, he focused on training to become a Hokage. Now his feelings towards Sakura were messed up after Sasuke's departure and Sakura's determination to forget him.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Sakura and Nara Shikamaru were chatting at Ichiraku. It has been one year and four months after the Fourth Shinobi World War and they were reunited because they have been called to a reunion with the Hokage after lunch.

"The choice of Hokages is funny," Ino commented, "first an old drunk, now an old pervert" everybody laughed and she glanced at Naruto. "Then it's going to be the fat addicted in lámen."

All but the blond man laughed.

"I'm not fat!" he screamed.

" _Yet_ " Ino said and Naruto rolled his eyes, prepared to begin a discussion about why he would not get fat.

"Let's go." The blond woman said before he could get started, and everybody got up from the chairs to have a walk to the Hokage building.

"So, Kakashi, why did you called us?" Naruto asked.

Hatake Kakashi sighed and closed the book he was reading, putting it over the desk. He pointed at Hinata and Sakura.

"You two have a mission together to locate certain item that was stolen from Tsunade," he said, "I don't know what it is, but everything you need to know is in the file" he gave the file to Hinata. "You are a strong jounin and a good ninja tracker," he said and then turned to Sakura, "and you are a doctor ninja with scary strength, I believe both of you will take care of it."

"Hai" they said at the same time.

"Great, you are dismissed"

They nodded in agreement and left.

Kakashi leaned his elbow in the table and folded his hands, staring at the three young ninja in front of him.

"Now, your mission is more dangerous," he said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"You will have to exterminate a group of four enemy ninjas. I put the three of you together because Chouji is out of town and I think your combined abilities will be profitable," the Hokage said, "One of the enemy ninja is specialized in mind swaping, that's why you're needed, Ino. Now you, Shikamaru, is a great strategist and Naruto is… Strong. The three of you will handle it"

"Hai"

"Take the file and go," he said and Ino did it, "good luck!" he wished as they were leaving.

* * *

Hinata walked calmly to the village gates, a little earlier than the hour she and Sakura had settled. She had packed her stuff calmly the night before, even made snacks so they could eat while traveling. Some minutes after Hinata reached the gates, Sakura appeared and they began their mission.

At a determined moment, when they were near the place where the ninja and the object were seen, Hinata activated her byakugan and expanded her field of vision until eight kilometers. After some research, she recognized what looked like the box with Tsunade's item; it was on the backpack of a man who did not look like a ninja.

"Found it!" she said, "Five kilometers at east"

She and Sakura ran to that direction while hiding their chakra.

When they got closer to the man, they started the attacks; Hinata was still with her byakugan activated.

The man initially did not resisted, but later he started attacking. He drew a dagger and would to stab Sakura; but Hinata was quicker and attacked his arm, breaking it.

"Thank you," said Sakura. She was panting. Hinata shrugged and kicked the man's belly, making him lose consciousness.

Hinata was going to crouch and take the man's backpack, but the sight of beautiful black and straight hair waving in the distance distracted her. She focused on that direction and found herself staring at Uchiha Sasuke sitting on a hill; he seemed to be lonely and was wearing the worst brown shawl Hinata has ever seen. His hair was half stuck with a brown stripe on the forehead, but the wind still made it swing.

Hinata had to admit it was a nice view.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked and Hinata deactivated the byakugan immediately and blushed. The pink-haired woman frowned. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

Hinata shook her head no and Sakura sighed.

"Ok," she said, "I picked up Tsunade's item, let's go back to the village."

The way back to Konoha was filled with a monologue from Sakura and an inattentive Hinata. She did not know why, but Sasuke was still on her mind. His expressionless face with slightly squared traits, his mysterious look where she thought she found sadness and loneliness, his thin lips, his delicate nose, his thin eyebrows, his smooth and rebellious hair.

She dreamt with him that night, and some more after that. Dream about him was weird and mysterious, but somehow comforting. After a few months she stopped dreaming about him and convinced herself that that day was merely a coincidence, she knew Sasuke barely knew her, so there was no sense this newly discovered admiration she had for him.

 _She could not be more wrong._

 **#**

 **Well, the chapters will be narrated by Hinata and by Sasuke, the next will be narrated by Hina, the one after that will be narrated by Sasuke and so on, right in the style** ** _Christina Lauren_** **(but with less sex, I think).**

 **The fic will have other couples, but it will be completely focused on sasuhina... (Probably) there will be special chapters of the other couples (ShikaTema, NaruIno and KakaSaku), and will be only one or two chapters for each couple.**

 **Here you will not have many fights, maybe some drama and such, but nothing too much. The focus is on romance and feelings and the reconstruction of the Uchiha clan - obviously author, is the title of the fic .-.**

 **I'm not proficient at english, as you may notice, so if you find some grammar mistake, please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **The continuation of the fic will depend on you, people, if you liked it comment and favorite so I have stimulation to continue to translate my fic.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **XOXO, Raykk.**


	2. One

**ONE  
**

I woke up in the middle of the night, startled. I had had another dream with the death of Neji-niisan. I looked at the date on my phone and noticed that it has been two years since he died to save Naruto-kun and me.

I took a deep breath and went to get a glass of cold water in the kitchen of my house.

 _My house_.

Three months after the war, after giving up my rights and obligations as heiress of the clan, I moved to a house in the center of Konoha, next to the Hokage building. My father had said I could leave the clan and continue to live in the main mansion or even in some of the vacant homes of Hyuuga district, but it did not seem right to continue living there.

I did not feel like there was my home.

Actually, I also do not feel that my house is my _home_ , even though it is comfy and sweet. It is small and only has five rooms: living room, bedroom, kitchen, laundry area and bathroom. It also has a backyard big enough for me to put all my clothes - that now that I was outside the clan, were not many. I left all my clothes that had the clan symbol on my old closet, now I was Hinata.

Only Hinata.

After a long glass of water, I went back to bed.

* * *

 _Okay, Hinata, you will not get to sleep anymore._

I growled angry and stood up, going to the window. The tones of the sky began to change and the sun began to appear and spread throughout his light on Konoha, as it did every morning.

It was a beautiful sight and I ended up smiling, but then I fell to the ground, alarmed when the alarm on my cell phone started ringing, warning that there were already six in the morning and I needed to get ready.

I had a meeting with the Hokage at eight, where he would probably try to convince me to become an Anbu, ask me for help in the Chuunin exam, or give me some tracker mission.

* * *

I bought some sunflowers and went to Neji-niisan's grave; I stayed there for a while, allowing myself a moment of distress. When I was feeling a bit better, I made my way to meet the Hokage at his building.

Once there, I knocked on the door and then heard a "come in".

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," I greeted him by making a slight bow.

Hatake Kakashi looked away from the other person who was in the room and stared at me, shaking his head.

"Good morning, Hinata," he said.

I finally looked at the other person in the room and came across the most ridiculous shawl in Konoha, and probably in the world too. I had to lift my head slightly to look into the eyes of the other man who was in there. I held my breath when I found the black orbs staring at me with curiosity.

"I believe you know Uchiha Sasuke from the times of the Academy and also from the times of war." I turned my eyes to the Hokage and nodded, letting my breath go out slowly and returning to breathe normally.

I haven't thought about him in months; and for some reason I felt my whole body getting warm when I noticed the curiosity in his eyes. After all, why was he curious? Did he not remember me? Does he find me interesting?

 _Hinata stop the madness; why would Uchiha-so-damn-hot-Sasuke would find you interesting?_

I blushed at my thoughts; after all, I had just called Uchiha Sasuke _hot_! I took a deep breath and tried not to blush even more when I realized that the two men stared at me.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Sasuke came to town last night and said he plans to live here and rebuild the Uchiha clan," said the Hokage.

Sasuke intends to settle here? That is surprising.

"But now he will work in the village and will help in the preparations for the Chuunin Exam, which will be headquartered in Konoha this year," the Hokage stared at me. "Hinata, you will prepare and oversee the first phase of examination," he turned to Sasuke. "And you will prepare and supervise the second stage."

"Hai," we said together.

I was surprised and excited, and Sasuke was ... Well, he seemed indifferent.

"You are dismissed," Kakashi announced and took a book from the table, locking his eyes on it.

Sasuke stared at me for a few seconds, and I stared back, but now I could not decipher anything of his gaze. What was he thinking?

I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it and decided to walk back home, thinking about what I could organize for the first stage of the Chuunin Exam.

* * *

On the next morning, I went to the supermarket to buy food and ended up running into Ino-chan.

"Hina!" She exclaimed smiling and gave me a big hug. "I'm glad I found you!" She said as she released me, "Can you help me?"

"Of course, with what?" I smiled gently.

She hesitated, apparently choosing her words carefully and my smile faded a little. The help she wanted probably had something to do with Naruto-kun.

Months ago, when she was on a mission with him, he ended up calling her out and she said she would think. In fact, she wanted to accept at the time, because – according to her – Naruto-kun was surprisingly mature and they had an interesting conversation during the mission. However, she remembered my platonic love for him, and decided that she would just go out with him if I gave her my blessing.

It hurt to hear that, after Sakura-chan, the first person Naruto-kun thought about asking out was Ino-chan. When she came to ask for my blessing, I did not answer immediately, but – obviously – I gave my blessing. I am not selfish enough to keep my two friends apart; I want them to be happy. After some hidden encounters, they started dating. They make a nice couple, while maintaining the relationship in secret. Naruto-kun has many fans, and Ino-chan, with that extraordinary beauty, has several admirers. As I am the only person who knows about the relationship, I have to hear complaints of jealousy on both sides, which is funny and sometimes annoying.

"Do not be afraid to ask for something for..."I looked around to make sure no one was around and muttered: "Naruto-kun."

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Next week is our first Valentine's Day together," she said, "and I wanted to surprise him, you know?" She smiled in a way that was just too innocent for her. "We can go to a sex shop in a little while and you help me choose some accessories, what do you say?"

I blinked a few times and felt my face get hot.

"I..." I took a deep breath. " _I do not know how to help you, Ino-chan_ ," I said in one breath and began to gasp.

The blonde-haired woman started laughing.

"Oh, Hina!" She wiped a tear. "Relax. I'm just kidding!" I went back to breathing normally. "You're so funny when I talk about sex. Anyway," she smiled, "I want to make a romantic dinner for both of us, but I do not know much about food," she bit her lip and looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Would you help me cook for him?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. Despite feeling a little jealous, I was genuinely happy for those two crazy blond people.

"Yes, I'll help."

It's not like I had something interesting to do on Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun screamed and desperately knocked on the front door of my house. "Hinata-chan!"

I got out of bed and walked lazily to the front door, while the beats became more and more frequent.

"Hina... _Ouch!_ " Someone seemed to have beaten him. "Damn, teme!"

"Dobe, enough with that screaming," Sasuke said with a slurred voice.

I opened the door and came across a blond person rubbing the back of his head and an idly dark-haired man and a bored face – I was almost disappointed when I noticed that Sasuke was not wearing the hideous shawl.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun opened a huge smile and hugged me, which made me blush a little.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke greeted me with a nod as soon as the blond man let go of me.

I cleared my throat as I stared at his chin and felt the smell of aftershave from it.

"I'd rather you call me Hinata," I murmured, "I'm not a Hyuuga."

"Uh," he grunted and looked down to face me directly. "All right, _Hinata_." He uttered the syllables of my name slowly, as if savoring the sound of the word in his mouth.

I felt my body heat and this heat spread all over my body, including my cheeks.

I glanced at Naruto-kun, who was looking from Sasuke to me and from me to Sasuke, but then he turned his gaze to me.

"Anyway," he said and came into my house when I opened passage. "I need your help."

I sighed.

"It has something to do with Valentine's Day?" I asked as I closed the door and he nodded.

"I have a saved money and even though I'm dating Ino-chan for just six months, I think I want to be with her forever and," he smiled excited "I will ask her to marry me."

I blinked a few times, and then I went to the couch, absorbing the information.

 _Of course they were going to get married someday, Hinata!_

I massaged my temple and took a deep breath, feeling the eyes of Sasuke and Naruto-kun staring at me.

I turned to face Naruto-kun and showed him an honest smile.

I was not as sad as the day that Ino-chan told me that they were dating. I was confused, surprised, happy and a little jealous, I cannot deny, but I could suppress it all with the thought of how happy they are together.

"That's good!" I said truthfully and raised from the couch to give the blond man another hug. "So... How can I help you?"

 **#**

 **I hope you liked it, and thank you all so much for reading this!**

 _ **Special thanks to** aj davis **,** malea anne **and** Selena Dark Blood **for reviewing!**_

 **Kisses, Raykk.**


	3. Two

I woke up with screams. Stupidly known screams.

I scoffed and cursed Hatake Kakashi with all my might before opening the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and hugged me, then he let go of me, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to the village?"

"I was going to tell you later," I said, a little annoyed while he entered the newly built house.

"This house is new, isn't it?"

"Yes, I started building it a while ago," he raised an eyebrow, "secretly; I didn't want anyone peeking in the Uchiha District to see what the Village traitor was up to"

"You should have told me," he said, a little resented and I snorted, "I would have helped"

I sighed, "Anyway, what are you doing here right now?"

"Kakashi wants to see you, he says he have something important to talk about."

I sighed again, and went directly to the bathroom, not caring about what Naruto would do.

When I left the bathroom and exchanged clothes, Naruto looked up at me from the couch and grinned.

"Let's go" he got up and led the way.

#

"Good morning, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted me as soon as I entered the room, "thank you, Naruto, you can go now."

Naruto waved goodbye and left, Kakashi sighed.

"So you're coming back for good?" the Hokage asked, scanning me with his eyes.

"Yes,"

"And you intend to rebuild your clan?"

"Yes"

"And may I ask with whom you intend to rebuild it?"

I raised my eyebrow, but answered anyway, "I'm not sure yet, I ought to find a suitable wife yet"

"What about Sakura?" he asked looking away from me.

I frowned.

"What about her?"

He looked at me again, narrowing his eyes.

"Haven't you considered her?"

I sighed, "I had, but she is… _Sakura_ ," now Kakashi frowned, "she is a great friend, but I don't have those feelings for her," I explained, "she is kind of pretty, I guess, but I don't want to live my life by her side as husband and wife, I don't want her to have my children."

"Oh," he said, apparently shocked, "so you want someone to love?" He grinned amazed, "Uchiha Sasuke is in a quest for love," he chuckled, "who would've guessed?"

"Hey!" I fidgeted and Kakashi laughed, "I am not in a quest for love! I just want someone that…"

Someone knocked on the door and Kakashi stopped laughing, putting on a serious face.

"Come in," he said.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," I heard a squeaky voice and turned to stare at the person who stood by my side.

"Good morning, Hinata," Kakashi said and the woman finally looked at me, lifting her head up to look into my eyes. I stared back at her with curiosity. "I believe you know Uchiha Sasuke from the times of the Academy and also from the times of war." She looked back to the Hokage and nodded.

She blushed and I almost smiled with that sight.

"Anyway, Sasuke came to town last night and said he plans to live here and rebuild the Uchiha clan," the Hokage said and I turned to face him again. "But now he will work in the village and will help in the preparations for the Chuunin Exam, which will be headquartered in Konoha this year," the Hokage stared at Hinata. "Hinata, you will prepare and oversee the first phase of examination," he turned to me. "And you will prepare and supervise the second stage."

"Hai," we said together.

"You are dismissed," Kakashi said and took a book from the table.

I stared at Hinata for a few seconds, blurs from the past came to my mind and I started remembering her.

She shook her head, like if she was shaking an idea away. I sighed and left, heading back to my house.

###

It was being a great day; Naruto didn't come to visit and chat as he was doing on the last few weeks, I slept all day and when I woke up I even started to plan the second stage of the Chuunin Exam.

Then I went to Ichiraku to eat ramen. Ichiraku, _as everyone knows_ , is the place my best friend loves, because he loves ramen.

 _I forgot about that._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved at me when I got into the restaurant; she and Naruto were sitting in a table on the back of it. "Haven't seen you in weeks!" she exclaimed, got up and hugged me unabashedly. I patted her shoulder awkwardly, and then pushed her away.

"Hi," I greeted them both stoically and sat down at Naruto's side when some girls came to talk to him and give him gifts.

He did not seem very happy about it, and his face got even worse when his girlfriend got in the restaurant and stared daggers at the younger girls.

"They are not here for Sasuke, you know," Sakura said to Ino when she got closer to our table. The blond girl frowned, and so did I.

"What?" she asked as she sat down by Sakura's side.

"You don't need to threaten them, they are here for Naruto."

"Oh," Ino realized that her staring at the girls was too explicit and her face flushed, "I just don't like girls who keep tormenting boys when they have someone."

"But Naruto is single," Sakura frowned, "I thought you thought they were here for Sasuke-kun."

"Actually, that's why I called you here, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, finally diverting his attention from the ramen and staring at the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"To show me the girls flirting with you?" he shook his head 'no' and her frown deepened "to tell me that you're single?" he shook his head again and Sakura's eyes grew wider.

"I am engaged," he said with a happy smile.

" _What?_ " Sakura bellowed, " _To whom?_ "

"To me," Ino answered and I swear to god that Sakura's expression was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Her front was all crinkled, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Naruto let out a laugh and so did I, while Ino tried to calm Sakura down, scared that she may destroy the restaurant.

Suddenly, team 8 showed up and sat down with us. Kiba and Shino not being as surprised as Sakura, and Hinata, well, she already knew about the secret relationship.

"My senses are sharpened," Kiba stated, "I felt, months ago, that your scents were mixed."

Shino shrugged, "and he tells me everything."

"Who else knew before me?" Sakura asked with a pout.

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said to which I raised an eyebrow, her cheeks flushed before she answered my unasked question, "we talk sometimes."

"Did Chouji know?"

"Never had a clue," Ino smiled.

"Since when is this happening?"

"The engagement?" Naruto asked and answered before Sakura could reply, "Only two weeks"

"Not the engagement!" she almost screamed. "You two! That… _relationship_ "

"Oh," Naruto scratched his head, "it started last year"

Sakura snorted, "And neither of you ever thought about telling me?" Her face was red with anger, "I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are, but…" Ino tried to say but Sakura interrupted her.

"Not you!" She said and the blond girl frowned, "Naruto! I thought I was his best friend," she glanced at me and then back at Naruto, "or at least his best female friend."

Naruto scratched his head again, uneasy, "We thought of telling you, but…"

"We never had the opportunity to do so, and it was so new and weird for us that we kept it a secret from most people," Ino completed and held one of Sakura's hand.

"And we wanted to tell you before we told the village," Naruto said.

"At least I know before Chouji does," Sakura chimed bitterly.

###

"Hey, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, disturbing my training.

"Uh" I grumbled before turning my attention back to the logs.

"Who will be your date to my wedding?" He asked and before I answered, he kept on talking, "Because I was talking to Ino-chan and she said that Hinata-chan did not have a date as well and, well, I thought that maybe it would be nice if you went with her, I mean, she is nice and you are…" He paused.

"I am?" I stopped my training session to face him and he looked at the sky.

"A nice person… At least when you are not frowning or grumbling or saying bitter things," I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, "anyway, what do you think about it?"

"About me taking Hinata to your ceremony?" I asked and he nodded, "I think it is ok, she is ok and perhaps…" I stopped talking, realizing that I was going to tell Naruto what have been in my mind these past weeks.

"Perhaps?" He gestured for me to continue.

"It's nothing."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and I sighed.

"Perhaps she is the one," I mumbled, but he heard it anyway.

"The one…" Naruto repeated curiously, not knowing what I was talking about, but then his eyes grew wide. "Oh!"

"I am not saying I have feelings for her or anything like that, I mean, we barely know each other and we did not have many conversations but she is suitable to help me rebuild the Uchiha clan"

Naruto raised both his eyebrows with my last sentence, "come again?"

"Well, she has the qualities I was looking for in a partner"

"Which are?"

I twitched my nose, not sure of what I was going to say because I did not have a list with the traits I wanted in a woman, I just kind of… _I don't know_ , I thought that when I found the suitable woman, I would know. And something about Hinata made me feel that, maybe, she was the one.

"She is smart"

"And?"

"That's pretty much what I was looking for," I shrugged, "it's not like I can choose with whom I fell in love."

Naruto stared at me, stupefaction all over his face.

That is when I realized what I said.

"I am not in love with her!" I exclaimed and he chuckled, "It is just a supposition!"

"Well, my friend," he patted my back, "you can't fight love"

I frowned again, "I am not fighting love, and I'm not feeling it too"

"Oh, if you think she is the one, you _are_ feeling something," he smiled, "and that _something_ can turn to love in the blink of an eye"

#

I went to Ichiraku, I trained all day and all I ate were three fresh tomatoes. I sighed, making a mental list of what I should buy in the market the next day.

I sat on the counter and few seconds later a dark-haired girl sat by my side.

"Hey," Hinata greeted me with a sweet smile; I nodded in recognition. She ordered and then kept staring at me for some seconds before opening her mouth again, "Have you finished preparing the second stage of the Chuunin Exam?"

Oh, shit.

I had to do that. I totally forgot about this shit.

"No, not yet," I answered, "what about you?"

"I did nothing too," she said, "I am busy helping with the wedding and I totally forgot about it, and then I saw you and remembered that I have to do it and I am afraid that I will do no good," she blurted out and her face was red. She widened her eyes, before muttering "sorry".

I laughed.

"It's okay," I said and she smiled sheepishly before turning towards her food that just arrived and eating it in silence. "I think you'll be fine," I said after a while and she stared at me with surprise, "Kakashi wouldn't entrust you with this task if you weren't capable enough"

"Thanks," she said and gave me an honest smile.

"Here you are!" Naruto showed up and patted my back, grinning widely at Hinata and me. "So, Hinata-chan, will you go to the wedding with Sasuke?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, and then at me.

"Do you want me to?" She asked quietly.

"Um," I stuttered for a millisecond, "Yeah, it would be nice," I admitted. "Do you want to go with me?"

She smiled brightly at me.

"I'd love to," she answered and I felt some weird fluttering in my stomach.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm late. Thank you guys for reviewing, adding to your favourites, and following!**

 **'Til next time, xx**


End file.
